


Love (overcomes all of my senses)

by ninivoidz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clube de Leitura!AU, Female Kim Jongin | Kai, Genderbending, M/M, O Kyungsoo é muito burrinho, Romance, Sehun brat demais, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Triangulo amoroso, bissexual boys in love, mas é gente boa, muita piada ruim uaaaar, todo mundo é meio louco dos signos por aqui
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninivoidz/pseuds/ninivoidz
Summary: Kyungsoo não queria muito.No auge de suas paixonites repentinas, ele só queria saber mais sobre Kim Jongin, a morena bonita que cursava Literatura Coreana. Enfiado em um clube de leitura por puro impulso, ele acaba ganhando muito mais ao conhecer Oh Sehun, melhor amigo da garota e, repentinamente, cupido.Se apaixonar pelo cupido era algo que Kyungsoo definitivamente não queria, mas aconteceu.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pokédex secreto





	Love (overcomes all of my senses)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euleitoralipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euleitoralipse/gifts).



> #P39
> 
> Para a querida Leitora Lipse (Ana), que é gentil e doce como ninguém, mesmo que muito discreta! <3
> 
> OLÁ AMIGA SECRETA E MUNDO!
> 
> Que prazer finalmente poder entregar um fragmento dessa fanfic que tem saído de mim com todo o carinho. Eu queria aproveitar essas notas para pedir perdão por entregar tão pouco, não me sinto muito bem por isso, mas quero que saiba que prováveis outros dois caps vem aí e não quero te fazer esperar. Espero que esses 6k sejam o bastante para te fazer feliz nesse dia especial. Espero que você não se importe com a mudança que fiz no plot, fazendo do Jongin uma garota (muito maravilhosa), genderbending não estava nos seus contras. Fics à parte, te desejo um MARAVILHOSO ano, você merece! 😊
> 
> Queria agradecer a Bruna (bdebonnie) que aceitou betar essa ficzinha pra mim nesse começo de parceria entre autora/autora beta ajhsjsha aceita ser minha beta sempre? 🥺💍 ajshskhaa brincadeiras à parte, muito obrigada mesmo pela betagem rápida, você sabe que eu te AMO!
> 
> Muita gratidão a Pokedex, as meninas mais legais do Twitter, que fizeram o último ano muito mais legal e aguentaram meus surtos (literais) ajdsajhda amo vocês. Boa leitura! 
> 
> [A playlist da história!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7AcqW9Mnf9pe0w3SjpQGQ9) Fiz até capinha pra ela, veja bem... (o título da fanfic vem da música stricken, que está aí na playlist)

Kyungsoo odiava a _vibe_ infernal do refeitório da faculdade nas terça-feiras. As terças eram os piores dias! Nas segundas, todos estavam empanturrados demais de um domingo de diversões. Nos outros dias da semana, o cansaço já havia atingido a todos. As terças eram as piores, porque a energia e o desânimo se equilibravam na medida certa.

Ele se esgueirou entre duas pessoas altas demais, que atrapalhavam o acesso à fila da cantina e as olhou de cara feia. Odiava quem atrapalhava filas, caralho! Quando finalmente conseguiu comida para aplacar seu estômago descontroladamente faminto, que em alguns momentos ameaçava devolver toda a pouca comida que ele tinha lá dentro se ele não _comesse de um inferno de uma vez_ , o desafio era encontrar um lugar para comer.

Kyungsoo era modesto e não pedia muito: uma cadeira e uma mesa eram o bastante, um luxo quase naquela bagunça de refeitório. Mas ao dar uma boa olhada ao redor, percebeu que não teria nem luxo nem lixo, não teria nada!

As mesas de todo e qualquer canto estavam todas ocupadas, algumas com jovens animados demais, algumas com duas ou três pessoas, apenas. O problema era que Kyungsoo tinha uma bela duma _vergonha_ de se enfiar no meio de um grupinho de pessoas e ficar sentadinho quieto lá, como um impostor.

Ele ainda usava seu macacão das aulas de elétrica, e talvez estivesse um pouco suado, então algumas pessoas o olhavam estranho, assim como olham para estudantes de Medicina quando eles andam de jaleco por aí — mas que fique claro que não havia nenhuma regulamentação sobre isso a respeito dos alunos de Engenharia Elétrica! Talvez por isso, enquanto Kyungsoo seguia sua busca confusa, ele tivesse chamado atenção de uma moça que ocupava uma mesa de duas cadeiras, completamente sozinha.

Kyungsoo até havia corrido os olhos por ela antes, mas a ideia de se sentar por livre e espontânea vontade com uma bela e sozinha moça era incogitável. Essas moças costumavam ser inacessíveis e ela provavelmente faria cara feia para ele se ele pedisse para acompanhá-la. Isso se Kyungsoo não ficasse tão _fofo_ vestindo aquele macacão e aquela carinha confusa. 

— Ei! — a morena bonita e bronzeada chamou, e Kyungsoo se virou porque costumava atender todo e qualquer chamado. — Senta aqui. — ela disse, e Kyungsoo apontou para o próprio peito, questionando se era consigo mesmo que ela falava.

Sentiu o pescoço esquentar quando pensou na possibilidade de que ela estivesse falando com outra pessoa. Que vergonha!

— Sim! Você mesmo, menino de elétrica. Pode sentar aqui, não estou esperando ninguém! — Ela sorriu, simpática e como se quisesse assegurá-lo, e Kyungsoo sentiu o coração errar uma batidinha.

— Obrigado — disse quietamente, enquanto se sentava e não conseguiu desviar os olhos do rosto sorridente dela. Caraca, era linda… e Kyungsoo, na mesma proporção, facilmente apaixonado. — M-meu nome é Kyungsoo. — arriscou, ainda tímido.

— Jongin. De Literatura Coreana… Você é de Engenharia Elétrica, né? — perguntou, ainda comendo do lanche reforçado que tinha à frente.

— Sim. Dá para ver pelo macacão? — ele perguntou, bobinho.

Ela sorriu, rindo um pouco.

— Sim, sim… 

Depois disso, eles embarcaram num silêncio não muito confortável. Jongin apenas comia, já Kyungsoo quase havia perdido o apetite observando a moça. Talvez se sentisse um esquisito se encantando assim tão rápido por uma garota, só porque ela lhe ofereceu um lugar para sentar? Bom, realmente se sentia assim, mas para sua defesa, fazia anos que ele não se apaixonava por ninguém e aquela moça era bonita como ele não via há muito tempo.

Sua pele tinha um tom difícil de desviar os olhos e seus cabelos longos faziam ondas bonitas por seus ombros, às vezes ficando em seu caminho enquanto ela devorava aquele almoço como um lenhador faminto.

Kyungsoo tinha certeza que seria muito feliz se se casasse com ela. Era um crush instantâneo aquele.

— Hum, eu tenho um grande interesse por literatura, sabia? — mentiu, abobado, esperando tirar mais informações sobre o que ela gostava e fazia. Ele, na verdade, não sabia bulhufas de literatura, era por isso que fazia engenharia elétrica.

— É mesmo? Que ótimo, eu faço parte de um clube ótimo de literatura, nós lemos e conversamos sobre livros o tempo todo. Você deveria aparecer, ele dá horas complementares! — Ela sorriu, como se sua ideia tivesse sido extremamente conveniente para o momento e caísse como uma luva. 

Mal sabia ela que estava certíssima.

— É mesmo? Nossa, que bom, eu estava mesmo procurando um lugar onde eu pudesse… _ahn…_ me conectar mais com os livros. — Fez uma careta para si mesmo ao perceber que a frase havia saído tosca. Jongin foi gentil o bastante para não fazer caso disso, no entanto. — Como eu faço para entrar?

Sim, Kyungsoo talvez fizesse uma loucura, mas não era uma certeza aquela de que _entraria_ no clube, só gostava de estar sempre informado. Informação era tudo, afinal… 

E ele tinha certeza de que o que havia acontecido ali era uma ligação de _almas_ (embora isso soasse um pouco dramático).

— Você só precisa se candidatar na coordenação de Línguas. Um edital sai daqui há duas semanas. — ela informou, já juntando suas coisas para levantar e deixar sua bandeja na lixeira mais próxima. Já era meio dia e cinquenta e três. — Se inscreve, sério! Você vai amar! — Ela sorriu carinhosa, novamente, e Kyungsoo teve certeza de que faria isso, entraria num clube de leitura só por ela. — Boa sorte, _Kwangsoo!_

— K-Kyungsoo… — ele gaguejou, baixo, tentando corrigir com cuidado. Mas não adiantou muito, ela tomou aquele desejo de sorte como uma despedida e nem o esperou responder, apenas saiu. Estava atrasada, afinal.

Kyungsoo a viu se perder no mar de pessoas que ainda estavam ali e suspirou. Caralho, tinha que achar onde diabos ficava a coordenação de Línguas.

* * *

Kyungsoo queria ter tido um amigo para desencorajá-lo naquele momento. Sendo o rapaz excêntrico que era, não causava muito apreço nos jovens certinhos das Engenharias. Foi sozinho, então, até a tal coordenação de Línguas e surpreendeu a secretária, que conhecia todos os alunos da cadeira pelo menos de vista. Se candidatou nervosamente e se perguntou três vezes pelo menos se valia a pena ser tão _gado_ , justificando para si mesmo que um pouco mais de cultura não fazia mal a ninguém e era por isso que ele estava lá, afinal. Mentira! Mas mentir para si mesmo é a premissa para toda e qualquer genialidade.

  
E naquela quarta-feira tediosa, Kyungsoo acordou e existiu simplesmente porque o edital para o clube de leitura sairia.

Havia ouvido da secretária que o clube já mantinha a tradição de se reunir há alguns semestres e _todo mundo já se conhecia._ Isso não abalava nosso mocinho, no entanto. Além de sua falta de tato grande para socializar, ele era corajoso e não se preocupava em conhecer gente nova. (Esperava que alguém o adotasse, no entanto). 

Durante a manhã, Kyungsoo precisou passar por apenas uma aula até que tivesse tempo o bastante para ir até o bloco de Línguas e dar uma olhada no mural de editais. _Aquele_ edital havia saído. 

Kyungsoo limpou o suor das mãos nas calças grossas que usava, se preparando para o que encontraria ali.

_Ah Sooyoung. Byun Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo._

Lá estava seu nome, naquela lista alfabética.

Soltou uma risada meio alta demais, comemorando com uma dança destrambelhada e puramente _feliz_ , que fez alguns alternativos o olharem estranho. Parou somente para conferir se o nome de Jongin estava lá também. Focou primeiro nos sobrenomes, descendo até o final e não exatamente encontrando ela ali.

_Oh Sehun. Park Chayeong. Zhang Yixing._

Se desesperou um pouco, até perceber que _não sabia_ o sobrenome dela. Recomeçou a busca, agora olhando pelos primeiros nomes. E lá estava ela, Kim Jongin. Respirou aliviado.

Na próxima semana, embarcaria em uma aventura totalmente impensada. Esperava que desse certo.

  
  


* * *

Kyungsoo não conhecia muito de Jongin, mas sabia que a menina com certeza gostava de organização. Como um cara meio ligado em astrologia, diria que ela tinha era um belo de um sol em _Capricórnio,_ como ele mesmo tinha, mesmo que tivesse saído um pouco fora da curva, sendo uma pessoa mais caótica do que certinha (e isso ele atribua a seu ascendente em _Escorpião)._ De qualquer forma, a última coisa que ele queria naquele primeiro dia de clube era criar uma má impressão.

Era certo que não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, mas não custava tentar. Sua aula de _Analógica_ havia tomado uns minutos a mais, era por isso que ele corria como um louco pelos corredores do bloco de _Línguas_ , com um minuto passado das doze horas e um livro de _Eletrônica Analógica_ embaixo do braço. 

Era certo também que ele sabia que Eletrônica Analógica não era Literatura, mas sentia que fazer um esforço causaria uma boa impressão, certo?

Sua chegada na sala onde o clube acontecia, no entanto, foi caótica o bastante para que acreditasse ter estragado tudo. 

Ele, pela pressa, abriu a porta de forma brusca demais e acabou acertando um garoto que se aproximava para sair. O garoto era comprido e tinha cara de poucos amigos (e Kyungsoo mijaria nas calças, mais tarde, descobrindo que aquele era o melhor amigo de Jongin), ele o olhou indignamente por longos segundos e estalou a língua no céu da boca.

— Poxa cara, me desculpa mesmo! — Kyungsoo falou, juntando as mãos em uma súplica. 

O garoto, no entanto, apenas balançou a cabeça em um negação, como se estivesse tudo bem, e saiu. Estranho.

— Olá? — uma mulher mais velha e incrivelmente bonita o cumprimentou, buscando saber, afinal, quem ele era. — Eu sou a professora Kwon Bo-ah, responsável pelo clube. Que bom que chegou no horário! Qual o seu nome?

— Ahn — Kyungsoo respondeu de primeira, meio abobado. Seus olhos tentavam focar na professora bonita, mas não podia se impedir de passar os olhos pela sala à procura de Jongin, só acordando para realidade quando a viu. Linda. — Eu sou Do Kyungsoo. — Sorriu, tentando soar o mais educado possível. — Sou novo aqui, cuide bem de mim! — repetiu bobamente o que costumava ver nos dramas da TV. 

A professora sorriu.

— É um prazer te conhecer, Kyungsoo. A nossa mentora do semestre é a Jongin, aquela moça sentada bem ali. Se apresente para ela, ela vai te guiar nesse primeiro dia, ok? 

O Do sentiu o coração dar um pulo ao ouvir o nome dela. Olhar para ela, então, foi quase como provocar um enxame de abelhas… um enxame de abelhas que morava bem em seu estômago.

— O-ok senhora, senhorita… professora! — ele se enrolou todo, tentando não encarar a menina demais. Ela conversava com um colega, segurando um exemplar pesado de _Contos da Tartaruga Dourada._

— Nos vemos em alguns minutos, Kyungsoo. — Ela sorriu, como a boa anfitriã que os anos de magistério a ensinaram a ser.

Kyungsoo se curvou em uma reverência e foi até o outro lado da sala, em busca de Jongin, não sem antes cruzar novamente com o rapaz da porta, que parecia ainda mais desinteressado e até mesmo bravo. Talvez aquilo só fosse parte da feição dele mesmo, Kyungsoo concluiu. Ele mesmo assustava um pessoal quando cerrava os olhos para enxergar sem óculos. Ter astigmatismo era difícil.

O rapaz estava sentado ao lado de Jongin, com os braços e pernas cruzadas e a franja negra, e dividida ao meio, caindo sobre os olhos. Seu corpo tinha proporções incríveis, tão alto e com uma magreza bem distribuída; era uma visão bonita, talvez desse um bom quadro, mas Jongin estava bem ao lado e Kyungsoo precisava tomar coragem para falar com ela como um ser humano decente.

Pigarreou ao se aproximar deles e Jongin o olhou interessada, assim como o garoto de cara fechada e o outro rapaz com quem a Kim conversava. O rapaz sisudo o fitou com uma cara ainda mais feia e, só então, ele pensou na possibilidade de que talvez Jongin possuísse um namorado. Resolveu se explicar.

— Hum, olá… bom dia… eu sou novo no clube. Acho que talvez você se lembre de mim. — disse, olhando para Jongin e coçando a orelha vermelha em constrangimento. — Nós conversamos no refeitório e você me convidou para o clube. Bom… — Sorriu, ainda envergonhado. — Estou aqui.

Jongin pareceu surpresa e satisfeita, e Kyungsoo não sabia dizer se ela sorria porque havia o reconhecido ou porque estava feliz pelo clube ter mais membros.

— Oi! Garoto de Elétrica, né? É claro que me lembro de você! — Ela se levantou da cadeira, animada, fazendo Kyungsoo suspirar aliviado. — Eu ‘tô _surpresaça_ que você realmente se interessou pelo clube. — disse, abraçando o Do amigavelmente pelo ombro com um dos braços. O garoto com quem conversava sorriu para o novato, já o _outro_ garoto o olhou discretamente de cima a baixo, silenciosamente crítico. — A senhorita Kwon te pediu para falar comigo, né? Então vamos de tour pelo clube! 

Kyungsoo apenas sorriu forçado e assentiu, sem saber exatamente como reagir ao se dar conta do fato de que Jongin era uma daquelas pessoas cheias de toques físicos. Sofreria de uma parada cardíaca em menos de três dias ali, de certeza! 

— Hum, eu trouxe um livro… para garantir, né? — ele disse, levantando seu singelo livrinho didático, somente para fazê-la perceber que _ok, ele não sabe bulhufas de literatura._

— Oh, legal! Foi uma iniciativa legal, mas esse livro não tem nada a ver com os que costumamos ler aqui. — Riu, de forma empática e gentil. — Mas não se preocupe, a gente vai te ensinar tudinho hoje, só me deixa te apresentar o pessoal primeiro.

Ela começou as apresentações pelo garoto com quem conversava, um menino brincalhão e animado chamado Baekhyun. Kyungsoo conheceu e conversou com todo mundo naquele começo de tarde, até mesmo com o _serião e bonitão_ (apelido que Kyungsoo mesmo inventou), que se chamava Oh Sehun e foi apresentado como melhor amigo da Kim. Ele havia dado um sorriso meio falso e o examinado com os olhos como se Kyungsoo fosse um criminoso. O Do se sentiu um pouco intimidado, mas até esqueceu daquilo ao finalmente entender como funcionavam as reuniões daquele clube.

Elas aconteciam duas vezes por semana, nas segundas e nas quintas (Kyungsoo gostou da escolha dos dias, pelo menos teria uma motivação a mais para as segunda-feiras). Na primeira reunião, eles escolhiam cerca de 20 livros para serem lidos durante o ano letivo, por meio de uma votação. Possuíam cerca de 15 dias para lê-los, então não podiam ser muito grandes, os discutiam durante o processo de leitura e também quando o finalizavam.

Kyungsoo achou a ideia interessantíssima, se não tivesse que participar desse processo gostaria _ainda mais._ Não o entenda mal, ele realmente achava uma ótima ideia, mas ele era um garoto de exatas (ou de _nenhumas_ , era o que ele costumava dizer a si mesmo quando as semanas de provas terminavam), não pegava em um livro para puramente apreciar sua história há, positivamente, anos! Perguntou a si mesmo se aquilo valia a pena só para conquistar o coração de Jongin (e veja bem, não existia nem uma garantia para isso), mas decidiu que faria aquilo na força do ódio quando viu o tal _Oh Sehun_ o olhando com uma expressão que dizia _eu duvido que você conseguia._

Mal ele sabia que Oh Sehun já o estava ajudando desde aquele momento.

* * *

— Você sabe que aquele menino novo só deve ter entrado no clube porque ficou _afim_ de você, né? — Sehun dizia, tentando parecer desinteressado, enquanto desciam as escadas do bloco.

O céu já escurecia lá fora e eles haviam saído do clube há algumas horas, ficando ainda na universidade para resolverem questões de um outro projeto de pesquisa paralelo que faziam juntos. Ser um aluno dedicado dava trabalho, Sehun sabia disso como ninguém.

— Claro que não — Jongin respondeu, sorrindo da forma gentil de sempre, a exata forma que fazia o coração do melhor amigo falhar uma batidinha.

— Claro que sim — ele devolveu, em tom brincalhão. 

Sehun não falava por mal. Na verdade, não julgava o pobre do _Do Kyungsoo,_ o entendia até. Jongin era apaixonante. Uma menina linda, inteligente, gentil e dedicada… Caramba, Sehun não podia julgar ninguém mesmo por se encantar por ela. 

— O coitado não sabe nem a diferença de um marca páginas e de um marca texto. — Riu, achando mesmo a própria piada muito engraçada.

Jongin revirou os olhos, tomando cuidado com os degraus, só faltavam mais alguns para que chegassem até a porta de saída.

— É para isso que o clube serve, Oh, é assim que inserimos mais pessoas no universo dos livros. Não enche, vai, e me ajuda a carregar esses aqui, eles estão pesados! — ralhou, estendendo os exemplares que levava para tentar dar fim ao falatório de Sehun, que quando queria, conseguia ser muito implicante.

Ela sabia que Kyungsoo não entendia nada de livros e de leitura e nem de marca páginas, mas talvez ele realmente quisesse entender, certo?

* * *

Kyungsoo já estava em sua terceira reunião no tal clube do livro. Podia admitir que era mais interessante do que parecia, mas agora começava a se frustrar. Havia percebido que não entendia de nada do que Jongin gostava e pesquisar passagens de livros famosos no _Pensador_ não ajudava como ele jurou que faria. 

Ela também era uma garota super ocupada e prestativa, e raramente estava disponível para simplesmente papear com ele. Kyungsoo entendia isso, mas se sentia um merda mesmo assim quando não conseguia aproveitar as oportunidades que acabava tendo.

— Hum, Jongin, qual livro você acha que ganhará a votação? — ele perguntou, assim que a encontrou finalmente descansando da tarefa de recolher os votos para a escolha das obras que seriam lidas durante o ano.

Ela o causava uma _suadeira_ inexplicável nas mãos, além do medo constante de parecer um grande burro ao conversarem. Cacete, há muito não se sentia assim por alguém.

— Oi Kyungsoo. Bem, As Pequenas Virtudes da Natalia Ginzburg recebeu bastante votos, acho que será o primeiro. — ela explicou, apressada. A contagem oficial começaria em dois minutos, feita por ela e senhorita Kwon. — Em quais você votou?

Uh, Kyungsoo não se lembrava muito bem. Havia votado com base nos nomes que achou mais legais. Só se lembrava de um chamado Laranja Mecânica, se falava de mecânica seria mais fácil para ele entender, certo? 

— Uh… nesse. — falou, se referindo a As Pequenas Virtudes. Sorriu amarelo.

— É mesmo? — Jongin pareceu surpresa, mas pouco impressionada. — Eu não sou a maior entusiasta das obras ocidentais, é claro, são clássicos e extremamente importantes, extremamente bem escritos… Mas eu prefiro os autores tão poucos valorizados do lado de cá. — A menina suspirou, realmente imersa na causa de dar mais visibilidade a escritores orientais.

Kyungsoo, no entanto, travou. Diria o quê? “ _Ah, pois é, foda mesmo”_? Sem cogitação… 

Percebeu que ela estava se distraindo com outras coisas pela falta de resposta e respondeu com a primeira coisa que passou na cabeça.

— Ah, pois é, foda mesmo… — disse, fechando os olhos em indignação consigo mesmo, assim que Jongin virou o rosto por ter sido chamada pela senhorita Kwon.

Ela saiu então, sem se despedir. O sorteio seria feito.

Kyungsoo ficou para trás, suspirando e demonstrando todos os sinais possíveis de frustração por não saber manter uma simples conversa interessante com a garota.

Do outro lado da sala, Oh Sehun o escrutinava, um pouco divertido e um pouco empático. Pobrezinho! 

* * *

Sehun tinha só onze anos quando viu Jongin pela primeira vez. Ela tinha cabelos curtos e lisos, escuros como a noite que não tem luar… ela também possuía um lindo sorriso e uma inteligência que crianças daquela idade não costumavam ter. 

Seis anos depois, Sehun se descobriria bissexual, mas nem essa descoberta foi feita distante da paixão que ele possuía pela melhor amiga.

Naquele momento, com 23, o que sentia já havia se abrandado de forma exponencial, e ele já estava acostumado a conviver com os namorados de Jongin. Sabia que nunca sairia da famosa _friendzone,_ para ser sincero, sabia que Jongin o via mais como um amigo gay do que um potencial interesse amoroso e estava até que tudo bem (mesmo que às vezes ele se indignasse por saber que ser um cara bissexual era constantemente passar por aquilo). De certa forma, também passava por uma fase diferente naquele último ano, se questionando se não era mesmo um cara gay e não bissexual.

Fosse o que fosse e rolasse o que rolasse dentro da cabeça de um jovem que ainda está por descobrir seu _“rótulo”,_ sabia que o que sentia por Jongin não mudaria independente desse entendimento, porque era algo como admiração e fascínio. Ela era a melhor, sempre o colocando para cima e o defendendo do grupinho de bullies _(lê-se desocupados)_ que o acompanhavam até na faculdade. 

Ver rapazes interessados em Jongin, portanto, não era uma novidade. Sehun já estava acostumado com o roteiro que devia seguir, que consistia no total contrário do costumeiro _sorrir e acenar._ Sehun costumava denominar a técnica de _encarar e não cumprimentar._

Era o que planejava fazer com Do Kyungsoo assim que o viu olhar admirado para Jongin e conversar nervosamente com ela naquela primeira reunião do ano no clube de leitura. E estava dando tudo certo, nunca era um sacrifício olhar de cara feia para os outros quando se possuía tão esplendorosa _resting bitch face._

As coisas mudaram, no entanto, quando ele percebeu o quanto Kyungsoo se esforçava (em vão). É claro, aquilo era comum, todo cara hétero interessado em levar uma garota para cama se esforçava para entender pelo menos superficialmente de algo que ela gosta, aquela era uma premissa tosca e desnecessária que homens heterossexuais haviam institucionalizado entre si. Acontece que aquilo _não estava dando certo_ com Kyungsoo e parecia o chatear mais do que aconteceria com um cara que somente queria o belo corpinho de Jongin, nu. 

Talvez Kyungsoo realmente gostasse de Jongin, Sehun tinha certeza que existiam caras lá fora emocionados o bastante para isso. Kyungsoo parecia só um pouco emocionado e talvez fosse fofo demais para o lado _soft_ do Oh, então cogitar a ideia de ajudá-lo com aquilo não pareceu tão terrível com o passar dos dias.

Kyungsoo continuava tentando desenvolver uma conversa interessante com a Kim, talvez de forma limitada demais, e Sehun também se irritava quando via as pessoas se limitando daquela forma para conseguirem o que queriam (não que ele fosse um exemplo a ser seguido, já que estava há doze anos apaixonado por uma garota por quem nunca fez um esforço para conquistar). O ponto em que queremos chegar, enfim, é que Sehun _sabia_ como conquistar Jongin, e que a ideia de ajudar Kyungsoo a fazer isso pareceu aceitável de uma hora para outra. Sehun teria mais tempo e oportunidades, meses ou anos depois (numa estimativa positiva de que Kyungsoo conseguiria algo), para finalmente conquistar a amiga e, quem sabe, se casar com ela (um sonho de infância!).

Era por isso que, naquele quinto encontro, puxou papo com o tal Do Kyungsoo. Sentados lado a lado na dinâmica de lerem, em voz alta, cada um uma página do livro escolhido para os primeiros quinze dias (que acabou sendo mesmo o de Ginzburg), o intervalo sugerido pela senhorita Kwon caiu como uma luva.

Sehun aproximou a própria cadeira de forma discreta, olhando mais de perto para aquele garoto bobo e intrigante. 

Ele usava os cabelos curtos espetados de forma quase engraçada, com o mínimo de gel que conseguiu (e isso Sehun apreciou, odiava a textura daquela coisa pastosa no cabelo dos caras) e uma camisa xadrez e grande demais sobre uma camiseta branca. Suas mãos eram masculinas e ele brincava com as unhas grosseiramente roídas. 

Seus olhos eram grandes e suas sobrancelhas engraçadas e atraentes. Ele estava concentrado e cheirava à colônia de sândalo; talvez fosse mesmo um bom partido para Jongin.

— Te dou dez mil wons se me disser que já leu ao menos um livro na vida. — Sehun sussurrou, quase próximo demais à orelha do outro rapaz, que pulou assustadíssimo, pronto para acertá-lo com um soco.

Sehun riu da situação e Kyungsoo o olhou, meio confuso, até entender enfim o que ele havia dito.

— Eu já li um livro na vida. Você me deve dez mil wons. — falou também baixo, tentando se fazer de sério.

— O livro de Eletrônica Analógica não vale! — Sehun segurou a risada ao dizer aquilo. Kyungsoo pareceu irritado.

— Eu não li aquele livro. — contou sério, como se fosse um segredo muito impressionante.

Sehun o achou mesmo intrigante.

— Quais livros você já leu, então? — perguntou, por pura curiosidade. Talvez aquilo o ajudasse a ajudar Kyungsoo.

O Do cutucou mais incisivamente uma lasquinha da unha que roía mais cedo, parecendo ponderar.

— Bom, eu li Meu Pé de Laranja Lima… um livro brasileiro, você não deve conhecer. — falou, meio convencidamente.

Sehun não conseguiu segurar a risada soprada que nasceu daquela vez. 

— Meu Pé de Laranja Lima, o livro que somos obrigados a ler na sétima série? — perguntou, com os braços cruzados e um sorrisinho engraçado no rosto, puro divertimento com a prepotência fingida do colega.

— É, algum problema? Esse clube aqui tem algum regimento contra pessoas que não leram mais de dez livros na vida? Isso é elitismo, sabia? — Kyungsoo soltou rápido e indignado, de forma engraçada quase, e Sehun continuou com o sorrisinho engraçado.

— Ei, calma aí, eu só queria saber mesmo. — Deu de ombros e, no segundo seguinte, senhorita Kwon deu um final no intervalo. 

Kyungsoo o olhou pelo canto dos olhos por alguns segundos, achando que, na verdade, o garoto sisudo era mais divertido do que imaginava. Sehun pensava o mesmo.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Sehun resolveu que fazer uma abordagem mais agressiva talvez funcionasse. Ainda não era agir com seu costumeiro _morde e assopra,_ mas Kyungsoo provavelmente não entenderia que ele queria o ajudar se falasse de outra forma.

O Do já havia avançado e muito no corredor que levava às escadas e Sehun tentou ser discreto ao sair da sala onde as reuniões do clube aconteciam, indo atrás do outro rapaz.

Quando o avistou, ele parecia distraído, terrivelmente distraído, assoviando uma música qualquer enquanto desenrolava fones de ouvidos embolados demais para o que Sehun costumava achar saudável para a vida útil de um produto.

Sehun respirou fundo e apressou o passo, indo ainda mais rápido ao ver que ele começaria a descer as escadas. Seu movimento foi mais agressivo do que premeditou quando empurrou Kyungsoo contra a porta de emergência que costumava levar para os degraus.

Kyungsoo soltou um grito esganiçado e abriu os olhos de uma forma quase cômica, enormes. Sehun sentiu o coração dele saltar com muita força debaixo do antebraço que ele posicionou sobre o tórax do mais velho.

Kyungsoo precisou de alguns segundos para descobrir de quem se tratava seu _agressor_ e então arregalou os olhos ainda mais.

— Cara, eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas eu juro que não queria dar em cima da sua namorada… E-eu só ‘tava interessado pelo clube mesmo, n-não precisa me dar uma surra! — ele disse ofegante, assustado.

Sehun não queria parecer intimidador a esse ponto, mas parando para analisar a situação, conseguia entender o temor de Kyungsoo. Esperava que sua expressão ao menos estivesse amigável, mas é… _resting bitch face_. 

— Minha namorada? — perguntou confuso, soltando Kyungsoo lentamente.

O mais velho fez uma tentativa cômica de correr, mas Sehun o segurou novamente pela camiseta, o mantendo na mesma posição sugestiva de antes.

— É… a J-Jongin… Eu não sabia que vocês namoravam. Cara, por favor não soca meu rosto, a república onde eu moro deixa para fora a noite toda quem se mete em briga. — implorou, parecendo um pouco acostumado com essa posição meio tosca em situações como aquela. 

Sehun se sentiu mexido, afinal sabia muito bem como era levar uma surra por literalmente nada.

— Jongin não é minha namorada e eu não vou te bater, então por favor não corre quando eu te soltar dessa vez — falou, de forma quase delicada demais, o soltando lentamente.

Kyungsoo pareceu ponderar a opção de sair correndo, mas a forma como Sehun falou o deixou intrigado. Se Jongin não era sua namorada, por que diabos estava sendo encurralado? 

— Por que você está agindo como se fosse me bater, então? — Kyungsoo tentou controlar o tom irritado na própria voz, mas falhou um tanto.

— Porque… bem, o que acha de tomar um café na cafeteria do bloco C e eu te explico direitinho? — sugeriu, num lapso de gentileza.

Kyungsoo estranhou, o olhando de cima a baixo até decidir que ele não o levaria para um canto mais escondido para simplesmente enchê-lo de porrada.

— Ok… mas já vou deixar claro que o meu rim não ‘tá à venda. 

* * *

Sentados em uma mesa de canto, na cafeteria que na verdade estava bem vazia, Kyungsoo estava tenso e confuso, enquanto Sehun se divertia um pouquinho com a situação. Kyungsoo realmente achava que ele queria matá-lo.

Sehun havia dito que o proporia algo somente depois que os cafés chegassem, e apesar de achar muito estranha a escolha de um simples café pingado por parte do Do, estando eles em um estabelecimento com mais de 50 opções de bebidas, cumpriu com o que combinou e se pôs a falar.

— Eu sei que você está gostando da Jongin, que entrou no clube por causa dela e tudo mais e… não, eu não namoro ela e não vou te bater, pela milésima vez… — completou seu raciocínio com a última parte quando Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, amedrontado. — A Jongin é minha amiga de infância, eu conheço muito dela e já vi um punhado de caras tentando conquistá-la… Espero que entenda onde eu quero chegar. 

— A concorrência é muito grande? — Kyungsoo perguntou, de forma genuinamente curiosa. — Outros caras já entraram no clube por causa dela? — De repente, Kyungsoo se sentiu ainda mais patético. Se sentiu um grande _gado,_ e o pior de tudo: um gado previsível.

Sehun revirou os olhos enquanto tomava o _mocaccino_ que havia pedido.

— Nenhum chegou ao ponto de entrar no clube, na verdade. Você é o primeiro… Aposto que é escorpiano, né? — perguntou, de forma quase xereta.

— Ascendente… — Kyungsoo respondeu, revirando os olhos. Sabia que esse bendito _Escorpião_ tão bem posicionado em seu mapa o traria problemas um dia.

Sehun assentiu, interessado. Na verdade, estava pronto para perguntar qual afinal era o Sol do outro quando se lembrou de manter o foco.

— Enfim, onde eu quero chegar é: eu posso te ajudar a conquistar a Jongin. Ou ao menos chamar a atenção dela — disse, na lata.

— Por que você faria isso? — Kyungsoo tinha o rosto todo franzido em confusão. Se lembrava bem de ter dito que seu rim não estava a negócios, poxa… 

— Posso ser sincero? — sussurrou, se aproximando. Kyungsoo assentiu. — Porque tenho um pouco de pena de te ver tentando sem sair do lugar, sendo que eu _sei_ como fazer dar certo. E é claro que não vou fazer isso de graça, eu preciso de um entrevistador para uma pesquisa que estou fazendo e você parece carismático o suficiente… É bem simples, depois eu te explico. Agora quero saber se você quer ajuda e se aceita a minha. — Sehun parecia seguro no que dizia e isso fez o Do perceber que não se tratava de uma brincadeira

— E como você me ajudaria? — perguntou, inseguro em contrapartida. 

— É como eu disse, eu já vi Jongin namorando, já a vi dando foras, eu sei por que tipo de caras ela se atrai, sei do que ela gosta, posso te ensinar um punhado de coisas. Eu… realmente estou te propondo isso porque você parece realmente interessado e eu não gosto de ver as pessoas na _friendzone_ . — _Sou um grande trouxa_ , quis dizer, mas não gostava de chorar suas pitangas com qualquer um. — Afinal, você aceita ou não? Você realmente devia aceitar, eu estou literalmente te oferecendo ajuda a troco de nada…

— A troco de algo.

— A troco de algo _irrisório._ O coração de Jongin vale muito mais! — rebateu, usando bem de suas aulas de argumentação.

Não precisava implorar por isso, de qualquer forma… o problema era de Kyungsoo e inteiramente dele. 

— Ok, eu quero sua ajuda. Tipo… muito. — Kyungsoo deixou que sua faceta inquisitória caísse. Desesperado como costumava ficar com tudo, qualquer ajuda era bem vinda.

E, para falar a verdade, achava que estava realmente se apaixonando por Kim. Ela era engraçada e inteligente como o tipo de garota por quem Kyungsoo sempre jurava não se interessar de novo. Elas costumavam partir seu coração. Mas agora ele tinha Sehun, _certo?_

— Por onde a gente começa?

* * *

Depois daquele encontro levemente bizarro na _cafeteria da esquina_ , os dois rapazes trocaram números de telefone e uma data. Na segunda-feira começariam.

Naquela segunda, então, Kyungsoo acordou com uma mensagem de recrutamento, deveria estar às onze e trinta, na sala onde o clube acontecia. Quando chegou lá, encontrou a figura imponente e esbelta de Sehun escrevendo direcionamentos no quadro negro da sala, como um verdadeiro professor.

— Bom dia, caro mancebo. — ele disse, sem nem mesmo olhar para o Do, que atravessava porta adentro. 

— Bom dia, mestre. — Kyungsoo respondeu.

  
  


**PASSO 1 NA CONQUISTA: Mate-a com** **_cultura._ **

— _Meu senhor Jesus Cristo_ , você está sugerindo que eu mate a garota? 

— Por Deus, como você é burro! — Sehun revirou os olhos, desfazendo a pose de professor/general que havia adotado para parecer _cool_ naquele momento. — Cultura, entende? Eu vou te dar um banho de cultura agora, você precisa conhecer os autores preferidos da Jongin. Você está tentando conquistá-la dentro de um clube de leitura, então é obviamente sortudo, já que a única pessoa que poderia lhe dar essa informação com propriedade, além da Jongin, sou eu! E eu estou aqui… Parabéns! — Sorriu, convencido. 

Kyungsoo limpou o suor que havia começado a brotar na testa e prestou atenção ao quadro negro para onde o mais novo apontava. 

— Eu fiz uma pequena linha do tempo para seu entendimento. Ela vai da Era Joseon ao Pós-Modernismo Russo, como você pode ver aqui… — Apontou para uma era histórica daquela linha bem feita, a indicando como a final, mesmo que houvesse outros pontos à frente.

Kyungsoo levantou a mão, como fazia na sala de aula. Sehun assentiu com a cabeça, dando-o permissão para falar.

— Eu preciso mesmo saber disso? Não seria melhor você me dar nomes e algumas frases deles e pronto? — perguntou, genuinamente interessado na questão.

Sehun foi certeiro ao responder, no entanto.

— Não! Aqui não trabalhamos com mediocridade! Você deve aprender tudo ou nada, não há assunto tão velho que não possa ser dito algo de novo sobre ele, já dizia Dostoiévski. Anote isso aí! — Seu tom era, de fato, rígido e Kyungsoo começou a acreditar que aquilo poderia mesmo dar certo.

Anotou com atenção os fragmentos que conseguiu se lembrar da frase em seu caderninho e, ao final daquela aula de meia hora, improvisada (e com um professor um pouco megalomaníaco), descobriu o nome de provavelmente todos os autores sul coreanos existentes. Assim como o fato de que Jongin perdoava os russos, mas não os ingleses e os americanos. E Kyungsoo que nunca citasse Charles Dickens perto dela!

Sehun também fazia piadas engraçadas e um jeito arisco que fazia Kyungsoo se sentir estranhamente íntimo. Ele ria de suas piadas também, o que contribuía para uma relação muito mais que amigável entre os dois. Mutualidade era tudo.

No encontro de minutos mais tarde, Sehun se sentia mais satisfeito do que acreditava que se sentiria. Kyungsoo parecia mais interessado e um pouco mais seguro e quando ele encontrou uma brecha para usar a frase que seu novo professor havia o ensinado mais cedo, ele a aproveitou. 

_Não há assunto tão velho que não possa ser dito algo de novo sobre ele,_ o Do disse, com um tom soturno e os olhos voltados à faixa de luz que estrategicamente o cobria, ali, sentado bem à frente de Jongin na roda de conversa. Parecia que Deus o estava iluminando… 

— Dostoiévski, não é? — Jongin perguntou sorridente, deixando o pobre rapaz até mesmo desconcertado com tal brilho e beleza, aquilo tudo direcionado somente a si. 

— Sim… é… Dosto… _Dostovesvevski,_ sim. — suspirou, bobo.

Sehun, do outro lado da roda, segurava a risada, mas se sentia incrivelmente orgulhoso por tê-lo ajudado a avançar um pouquinho. Era até fofa a forma como ele era dedicado, mesmo sendo tão _lerdinho._

Um passo de cada vez. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, logo teremos mais ;)


End file.
